The Truth Shall Set You Free II: World Tour
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Growing closer together, Timmy and Trixie may be on the verge of losing Cosmo and Wanda... but they have time to give these two the greatest wish of their lives... but how do Veronica, Chester, AJ and a surprise villain fit in with this shenanigan? Romantic tensions get high with this group of friends! Timmy x Trixie, Chester x Veronica
1. Time Is Almost Up

Some people wanted to see a sequel to this, and you know what? I'm going to give them just that... this is going to be the first chapter of the sequel to 'The Truth Shall Set You Free', a Fairly Oddparents fanfiction that I created about a year ago, and completed about a couple months ago! If you haven't read that fic already, I suggest you check it out first, because there WILL be some plot points that otherwise probably won't make sense! So, let's get this show on the road, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been about a year since Trixie revealed her true self to everybody, and gotten together with Timmy Turner. And if she would have to admit one thing, doing that thanks to a stray bottle of truth serum given to Timmy Turner by mistake was the best thing that could ever happen to her. Sure, she's now reconnecting with her parents who have long accepted her new lifestyle. Sure, they were still rich, and occasionally, Trixie would have to wear the dresses to parties, but they let her be her tomboyish self in every meaning of the word. Heck, even her mother was working with the Secret Service in order to live out her spy dream, and even when she comes back, she made sure to tell her daughter everything she was allowed to say. All in all, Trixie and her mother were getting along greatly.

Of course, having her true self revealed to everyone meant she had a few new friends in her circle, and for this sweet girl, she was quite enjoying the lifestyle she had with her new friends. Sure, Veronica was still her best friend, through and through, but Veronica became less of a shadow to Trixie and more of a girly-girl who enjoyed shopping as much as the next girl. At first, Veronica was a little set-off by the new Trixie, but overtime, she had gotten quite used to the new girl, and both still considered each other best friends. On top of that, Veronica had no more interest in wanting to be Trixie anymore, though maybe it was because of her new boyfriend's influence on her. Either way, both girls enjoyed the time of their lives together whenever they were alone. Sure, they still had the occasional girl talk and girl activities, BUT Trixie did give Veronica some new interests that the blonde never thought she'd be interested in... like anime, for instance. Veronica would never admit this to Trixie, but she was currently on the second season of that Mew Mew show that Trixie said she liked.

Of course, there was also Veronica's boyfriend, the little bit weird, but all kinds of sweet, Chester McBadbat. Sure, the boy was nervous at first when Veronica approached him, but much to his surprise, Veronica was the first girl that didn't give him hives. Maybe it was because he could relate to being in somebody's shadow or feeling like the 'loser' of the group, despite the fact that there were plenty of other losers, but it didn't matter to Chester. Sure, he wasn't good at baseball, sure he obsessed with odd things and he even ate out of the trash occasionally because that was the way he and his father lived in the trailer park, but it didn't matter to Veronica. She was just crazy enough to look past the crazy shenanigans Chester was involved in, as did Chester for Veronica's shenanigans.

Along for the ride was AJ, the smartest kid in the sixth grade, and one of the smartest friends that the group could ever have. Sure, he was still looking out for a girlfriend, but he was pretty happy seeing his best friends happy, going out with the girl they respectively loved. Of course, rumor has it that AJ had made friends with a blonde haired girl online as he kept e-mailing messages to her every day. It wasn't much, but AJ took what he could get... in fact, the first time he saw her picture, he was head over heels in love with her. While he may admit that he would never meet her, he was determined to get to know the girl known as Chloe Carmichael better...

And of course, who else could tie up this group of friends better than the boy who started Trixie's new way of life, Timmy Turner. Of course, he and Trixie were still sharing Cosmo and Wanda, but as things were beginning to change, Cosmo and Wanda had a strange feeling that they were being used less and less for wish granting. However, the only good things that Cosmo and Wanda would do occasionally is help Timmy out with the babysitter problems and the crazy teacher problems, but other than that, they weren't being used for much else. And that worried Cosmo and Wanda a bit as they knew that it was only a matter of time... before they would have to go...

* * *

In the morning, inside the Tang family mansion, inside the newly refurbished Trixie Tang's room, the young girl was yawning a bit as she was getting up.

"Ahhh… another day..." Trixie gave a sigh as she started to gather her new clothes, getting ready for another fun summer day with her new friends. She brushed her hair happily as she looked at the mirror. After all, even though she may be a tomboy, she wanted to at least get her hair exactly right. As she was brushing, two familiar poofs sounded as Trixie turned to see two poodles, green and pink respectively. "Good morning, Cosmo, Wanda."

"Good morning, Trixie." Wanda smiled. "Anything you need today?"

Trixie paused as she thought about it... before smiling. "Well, I wish for the morning paper, if that's okay."

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other as Cosmo gave a sigh. "Anything else?"

"No, that should be about it." Trixie smiled as she put her hand over.

Wanda and Cosmo paused before they both raised their wands up as they started to glow. Immediately, a newspaper poofed in Trixie's hand as the girl gave a smile. "Thanks, guys."

Trixie paused as she unfolded the newspaper as she started to look over the movie times. "Hmmm... let's see... Oh! The Crimson Chin VS Crash Nebula's on! Sweet! Maybe Timmy can buy tickets..."

"Or... you could wish for the tickets?" Wanda smiled nervously. "After all, you and Timmy are sharing us, your fairies, who can give you anything you want?"

"Hm?" Trixie looked up. "Oh... if it's all the same to you two, I think Timmy can afford to buy tickets for the movies. After all, it's just tickets to the movies."

"Oh..." Wanda sighed as Cosmo looked down. Trixie suddenly noticed their solemn look as she walked over to the two dogs.

"Hey, you two don't seem happy. Something the matter?" Trixie asked.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other as Wanda paused, "Well, Trixie... how to put this delicately..."

"You've been ignoring us for the past two weeks!" Cosmo groaned.

Trixie's eyes widened as she looked down. "Have I?"

"Not just you, sweetheart... but Timmy's been acting this way around us too." Wanda explained. "Ever since you two started hanging out together, it's been quite a fun ride, and not to mention, the new group of friends you have is quite an interesting bunch... BUT..." The pink haired fairy sighed. "How do I put this..."

"...we've been seriously neglected!" Cosmo frowned. "And pretty soon, you and Timmy are just going to forget us... we knew this day was coming..."

"What?" Trixie scoffed. "Come on, I'm not going to forget you, and neither will Timmy!"

"_That's what you think_." Cosmo sung a little bit.

Wanda sighed as she said, "I suppose now may be a good time as any to tell you this, but when you get fairies, you have them for as long as you like. But as you grow older or you're not miserable to the point that you need fairies, that's it. We're gone for good."

"Oh my..." Trixie gasped.

"Don't worry about it." Wanda gave a sigh. "Timmy and you aren't the first kids we had to go through with this sort of thing."

"I know, but it's still pretty sad..." Trixie looked down. "I'm sorry if we've been neglecting you. I promise, me and Timmy will try our best to make some time for you. I'll bring it up to him when we're alone."

Wanda looked over towards the tomboy-ish girl with a smile. "Thanks for the offer, Trix, but it's fine, really..."

"After all, Timmy is still being babysat by a certain evil babysitter, I think we can afford a few more rounds." Cosmo smiled.

"Right... Vicky..." Trixie frowned. "I've heard plenty about her... and about that little sister of hers that Timmy told me about. I understand she went on that trip to a different school?"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded as Wanda said, "That's what we've heard, but Vicky is still staying around... and with no more Crocker breathing down our backs..."

"Yeah, because he can't afford to go to the seventh grade. New teachers, after all." Trixie smiled a little.

"...really, the only thing we need to worry about is her..." Wanda explained.

"Still, we should do something together, just the four of us!" Trixie smiled. "I'll tell you what. How about I talk to Timmy into doing a nice little world tour!"

"A world tour?" Cosmo asked in surprise.

"I didn't say THIS world." Trixie smirked as the two fairies gave a smile, as they raised their wands up. No doubt about it, it was going to be a great week!

* * *

And with that, the chapter ends here! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be having a moment with Veronica and Chester! There will be more to come, so don't miss out, and if you have any questions or requests, feel free to send out a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Friend Get Together

Here we go with the second chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

An hour later into the morning, Chester had already gotten up and finished his breakfast, pretty much ready to take on the day as he adjusted his hair a bit. He looked in the mirror as he gave a smile, showing off his braces. He knew that pretty soon, they were going to come off, but he figured a year or so wearing a retainer wouldn't be so bad. Of course, he and his dad still lived in the trailer park, but he couldn't complain about his living style. It was just the way he knew how to live. But even so, he still liked being treated fancy every now and again. Ever since Veronica became his girlfriend, things have been slowly, but surely looking up for the boy.

A knock on the door was quickly heard as the boy smiled, instantly looking over as he called, "One moment please!"

He got up instantly as he ran over to the door and opened it, but upon doing so, he got swooped up in the arms by a familiar blonde haired girl wearing a white and blue striped shirt with a pink skirt, pulling him close.

"Like, morning, my cute little knight in trailer park armor!" Veronica grinned as she nuzzled her nose towards Chester.

The boy blushed as he said, "Veronica, not here."

"Sorry, I'm just, like, so excited! Having a group date to the movies does that." Veronica shrugged.

Chester rolled his eyes a bit as he said, "You know, Veronica, you never used to like comic book movies before Trixie showed you the wonders."

"Oh, I, like, don't. But I can see a certain appeal to these sorts of movies. After all, didn't one of these movies, like, make millions of dollars in the box office?" Veronica asked as she put her boyfriend down. "Because let me tell you something, mister. If there's something that's popular, I have, like, so got to check it out for myself!"

Chester shook his head a bit. "That's my blonde beauty... always trying to get with what's popular nowadays. How is that duck lips meme going around, by the way?"

The blonde haired beauty sighed as she said, "Believe it or not, I've gotten quite a lot of dislikes when it comes to the duck lips. I think they haven't been in style since like, 2003."

Chester just shrugged before looking over and clutching his hand. "Well, I suppose we can't keep the others waiting." He turned to the back of the trailer. "Bye dad! I'm going out with my gal and the others."

"Have a good time, son!" Bucky McBadbat called out as he watched the two depart as he sniffled from underneath his bag. "It's so hard to believe that my son could finally find someone worthy of liking him... almost like me and his mother... oh, if only you were here to see this... makes me want to remove the bag from my head..."

* * *

Out in the streets of Dimmsdale, Chester and Veronica were approaching AJ's house as Chester stopped short, slowly backing away as Veronica looked over at her boyfriend. "Chester, like, what's the matter?"

"Er… Veronica, why don't you knock on the door this time?" Chester chuckled.

Veronica lowered her eyelids. "His parents still don't trust you for some reason, huh?"

"It might be because they know me as a McBadbat." Chester sighed hopelessly. "Yeah, A.J.'s parents SAY they like me, but with how they've been aiming giant lasers at me lately, I still don't know what I did to tick them off."

Veronica could only give a laugh as she started to walk over to the door. "Oh, Chester, you're just being silly."

As she approached the door, she rang the bell and waited... as she noticed the flashing red light. "Security system activated. Girl scout, prepare to be vaporized..."

The blonde haired girl yelped as she noticed a giant laser coming out from above the door, aiming at her. "...in 3... 2..."

"Wait! I'm Veronica!" Veronica panicked. "I'm, like, one of A.J.'s friends."

"Identity confirmed. Veronica." The voice said as the laser slowly got put away. Veronica gave a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't sigh in relief just yet..." Chester sighed as he held up three fingers, then curling them up one at a time as an even bigger laser came from the side and aimed right at Veronica.

"EEP!" Veronica yelped as she stepped to the side, with AJ coming out in a panic and running out.

"Veronica, prepare to be vaporized in 3... 2... 1..." The computer said as a large blast came out and blasted the empty space where Veronica once stood.

"Ugh, like, are your parents psychos, A.J.?" Veronica glared at the smart kid nervously.

"Sorry about that. It's just, ever since you started dating Chester, my parents have kind of updated the security system to aim at you specifically." AJ sighed.

"Your parents still have a grudge against me?" Chester asked as AJ nodded. "What did I do to them?"

"Well, you are a McBadbat, and a famous baseball player's son." AJ pointed out. "Said baseball player is also the worst player in the Major Leagues."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Well, that can't entirely be true..."

Chester and AJ looked at Veronica with bewildered looks as Chester asked, "Veronica, have you even SEEN the games my dad plays or even how I played for a short while?"

"Well, yeah... but... your father is in the MAJOR LEAGUES! He had to have been good at baseball somehow in order to get in." Veronica pointed out.

Chester opened his mouth to argue, but then stopped as he put a hand over his chin to think about it. "Huh. Then why was my Dad the worst player in the Major League when he got in?"

"It could have been a variety of reasons, Chester. It could have been his ego, or his self-confidence may have been shattered or something... in any case, pressure can easily overtake someone so easily." Veronica said. "Like, I should know."

Chester could only pause as he, Veronica and AJ went over and sat by the sidewalk as Veronica decided to change the subject. "So, AJ, how's the talk with 'ChlCar467'?"

"You mean, Chloe?" AJ asked as he gave a small smile. "It's been a fun talk with her. Ever since we did that pen pal exchange program at fifth grade, I've been sending her more and more letters to her, and even talked through e-mail once in a while. Did you know Chloe once befriended a monster that was rampaged the city and removed a thorn from its foot? She's pretty cool and smart and funny and... nice."

AJ couldn't help but sigh happily as he put a hand on his cheek. "Why, I could just go over to her place right now and chat with her about quantum physics and what the last digit of pi is to her... she seems to like my mathematical talk."

"I'm sure some girl finds it romantic." Veronica giggled as she noted a limo coming by. "Oh, there she is!"

Chester and AJ grinned as they stood up as the limo parked in front of AJ's house as Chester opened up the door. And there was the girl in the far end, wearing her favorite red Dimmsdale D hat, a Crimson Chin themed shirt, blue jeans and black shoes that just screamed 'nerd'.

"Hey, guys!" Trixie smiled as Veronica, AJ and Chester came in and sat down next to the others.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Veronica grinned as she and Trixie imitated a secret handshake. "So, like, haven't picked Timmy up yet, huh?"

"Nah, he's going to be the last stop for the day." Trixie explained. "I so cannot wait to see this movie!"

"You said it!" AJ grinned. "The Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula, together for the very first time!"

"Quite frankly, I'm very thrilled at the idea of this!" Chester grinned. "I wonder if they'll have the popcorn all freshened up and ready by the time we get there..."

Veronica could only give a laugh as she looked at her nails. "Like, you guys and your nerdy things. You're are like, so lucky I'm even here to balance your girly needs out."

"Veronica..." Trixie shook her head, laughing a little.

"Oh, what? If you're not going to be the girly one, SOMEBODY has to be it." Veronica explained as the limo continued driving the road until it stopped by a familiar household. Trixie looked out and nodded to see it was Timmy's house.

The black haired girl opened the door and got out of the car as she turned towards the others. "Could you guys excuse me for a few seconds? Just got to meet up with Timmy, you know how that is."

"Yeah yeah, why can't we just go upstairs with you?" Veronica rolled her eyes.

"You really want to see me and Timmy be kissy-face?" Trixie gave a devilish smirk towards her friend. "Besides, you should be kissy-facing your braceface right about now."

"Okay, okay, point." Veronica blushed a bit as she held Chester's hand firmly.

"Great, be back in a few." Trixie said as she got out of the limo and walked towards the entrance to the Turner home. The three friends just watched as AJ turned to the couple.

"You know, ever since Timmy and Trixie have been together, both of them have been acting stranger than normal, don't you think?" AJ asked.

Chester and Veronica merely shrugged.

* * *

With that, the second chapter has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Next time, Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo and Wanda are up in Timmy's room as they are discussing their latest plans! If you guys have any ideas you like to send for this story, please ask through a PM! Do not ask for suggestions in your reviews, please! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Timmy's Final Wish

And now, time for the third chapter of the sequel to The Truth Shall Set You Free! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arriving at the doorstep of the Turner household, Trixie couldn't help but pause as she examined the door, taking a few deep breaths. "Okay, let's get on with it..."

She rang the doorbell of the household and waited, half-hoping that Timmy's parents wouldn't be home. Unfortunately for her, Timmy's mother had answered the door as she recognized the girl in an instant.

"Oh! Miss Tang, I must say, this is quite the pleasant surprise." Timmy's mother smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Turner." Trixie gave a nod towards Timmy's mom.

"Did I just hear that Trixie Tang is here? OOOOOH!" Timmy's dad immediately came out of the kitchen, smiling as per usual. "What graces you to our humble abode? Can we get you anything? Orange juice? Coffee? Are all the popular people like you into these drinks? Do you have any free cocktail shrimp?"

Trixie rolled her eyes as she looked up at Timmy's dad. "Mr. Turner, we've been over this for the past year. I'm not the same popular girl everybody knows me as anymore. Well, technically, I'm still popular, but for a different reason."

"I can't help it! Ever since you became friends with our son, you and your family have been treating us to quite the good life!" Timmy's dad said in excitement. "Heck, your mother and father are even getting used to our presence! It's just... we're not worthy!"

Timmy's dad began to cry once again as Trixie shook her head. Timmy's mother sighed as she turned to the girl. "Ignore my husband, dear. It's nice to see you over again. Are you and Timmy going out again... today?"

Trixie gave a nod as she explained, "It's more of a group sort of scenario amongst our group of friends, but yes."

"Oh, good! I'll just cancel Vicky, then." Timmy's mother smiled as she walked over to the phone, leaving Timmy's dad and Trixie alone.

Timmy's dad bent over as he whispered to the girl, "Between you and me, I think you're a perfect match for my son!"

"You don't say..." Trixie blushed a bit.

"Indeed! Ever since you two got together, we've been nothing but supportive of Timmy's choices and relationships!" Timmy's dad grinned. "Of course, we thought this was all a lead in at first to some sort of prank, but after a while, you've not only shown us that you can be a good friend to the poor people like us, you can go out with some poor schlock like our son!"

"I'm sure Timmy'll be grateful when he hears it." Trixie lowered her eyes a bit. "Anyway, is he up? I just need to talk to him for a few minutes... alone, preferably."

"Oh, Timmy! Your girlfriend's here!" Timmy's dad called, much to Trixie's embarrassment.

From upstairs in his room, Timmy called up, "Just send her right up!"

Timmy's dad nodded before turning to the girl. "He's all yours."

Trixie nodded as she started to go up the stairs and headed towards Timmy's room, where Timmy happened to be waiting outside, looking excited when he saw his girlfriend of the past year approaching.

"Hi, sweetheart." Timmy grinned.

"Hey, handsome." Trixie giggled as she planted a kiss on his cheeks, making the boy blush. "Have THEY told you that we wanted to talk?"

Timmy paused. "Er, yeah, sort of... Come on in."

Trixie nodded as she entered the room quickly and shut the door, just in time for Timmy's fish to transform into Cosmo and Wanda as Trixie gave a sigh. "Okay, so we only have at least five minutes, maybe sooner before they hear we're quiet in there and assume the worse when they see our door closed."

"You have no idea how many close calls we had!" Timmy gave a sigh as Cosmo and Wanda looked at Timmy. "Anyway, you guys were telling me you were feeling neglected?"

"So neglected that it's not even funny anymore!" Cosmo groaned. "Sure, we had some fun times together, but ever since you and Trixie started going out, our magic is either being used for help with the babysitter or trivial things."

"Not as trivial as helping you with your morning routine every morning, thank goodness..." Wanda sighed in relief. "But still... we've just been feeling neglected and not being used as much..."

"Aww... guys... you know I would never take you for granted... not after what happened last time." Timmy muttered the last bit before smiling. "I'm sorry Trixie and I haven't been using you so much for magic, but... well, me and Trixie are... kinda, sorta a couple now. I guess you could say that well... I am..."

"Don't say it, Timmy!" Wanda groaned.

"I'm sorry, Wanda." Timmy sighed as a loud boom entered the room, making the others jump.

"Jorgen!" The fairies yelped upon seeing the large male fairy with the big wand enter the room.

"No, Turner, go on. I'm curious to see what you want." Jorgen gave a smirk... before giving a sigh. "Oh, who am I kidding? You had Cosmo and Wanda for so long, and you've made constant visits to Fairy World so much, you were almost like a part of our fairy family."

"Really?" Timmy asked in surprise as Trixie, Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other with curiosity in their heads.

"Indeed, Turner." Jorgen gave a sigh. "I can tell you're still miserable, there is no doubt about it, but on the other side of the coin, you two don't seem to be bothered with being miserable... in fact, you and Trixie seem to be... happy together since the truth serum incident."

"I suppose, in a way... we are." Timmy smiled a little as he held Trixie's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, Trixie returning the squeeze with a small smile.

"But... you know the rules on fairies... you can't have them anymore if you're happy... or you tell them by mistake... or you find someone that makes you happy... I've been holding off on it for so long, but... I'm just here to ask you now... Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, are you giving up Cosmo and Wanda?" Jorgen asked.

Cosmo and Wanda looked over to the two kids as they both looked at each other. Timmy and Trixie stood to the side for a minute as they whispered to each other.

"What do you think, Trix?" Timmy whispered.

"Well, ever since my secret's been revealed, things have never went any better for my family, and well... look at the both of us, Timmy. Both of us are growing up." Trixie whispered. "We've learned quite a lot from experience, either by wishing or not, and well... I can't deny that I truly love you, my little buck-tooth boy."

Timmy grinned as he hugged Trixie... before sighing. "I'm still being babysat by Vicky, though... and that's not saying much..."

Trixie paused. "Yeah, true, Vicky is a problem... but we're getting near that age where we can do things on our own. We don't exactly need babysitters for that..."

"Huh... when you put it like that..." Timmy paused... before groaning. "But Cosmo and Wanda are like family to us! How can I ever be separated from them?"

"Timmy... if push comes to shove, you may not have much of a choice." Trixie sighed. "I love them too, but... we're getting close to happiness together. Would magic really be necessary in our lives?"

"I don't know..." Timmy looked down as he and Trixie looked over at a worried Cosmo and Wanda, nervously.

Trixie smiled as she whispered, "Well, I have a proposal to make. How about this...?"

Trixie slowly whispered the plan into Timmy's ear as he listened in carefully. Timmy's eyes widened in surprise... before giving a smile. "Why not? It would be a perfect thing."

Trixie giggled. "I knew you'd see it that way... let's do this..."

Timmy and Trixie turned as Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda looked up, Jorgen asking impatiently, "Well?"

Timmy looked over towards the girl he loved as she gave him a nod. The boy sighed as he turned towards the magical fairies. "I'll be the first to say it. Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda... I'm sorry, but... I think I finally achieved happiness."

Cosmo and Wanda gave a gasp in surprise as Cosmo looked close to fainting, with Jorgen solemnly nodding. "I understand your decision, Turner. Probably for the better... don't worry, I'll give you time to say your good-byes-"

"W-wait a minute!" Timmy stopped Jorgen, making him groan. "Look, I said that I have achieved happiness... but that doesn't mean Cosmo and Wanda haven't. I know this is out of the ordinary, but with your permission, Jorgen, Trixie and I want to keep our fairies for one more day."

"For what?" Jorgen frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Well, sir... Cosmo and Wanda deserve a grand final wish from the both of us, right?" Trixie asked. "The very least we can do is make the best wish not just for us, but for them too."

Jorgen paused. "Hmmm... that is an unusual request. Normally, we would reject these requests, but seeing as how you two want someone else's happiness and not your own... is it going to be a good wish?"

"The best one yet." Timmy smirked.

"What did you have in mind, Timmy?" Wanda asked, though deep down, she already knew what it was.

"Well... with our wish, we'd like to take a road trip across the dimensions, look at the sights, enjoy the scenery, then we go back to Earth, Cosmo and Wanda return home to Fairy World to find a new kid and we can live out the rest of our lives." Timmy explained as he turned to Trixie, who gave a nod.

Jorgen paused as he poofed up 'Da Rules' book and started looking through it really quick... before nodding. "You know what? How about this? I'll let them grant the wish, but... I get to be the bus driver!"

"What? WHY?" Timmy asked as Cosmo and Wanda gasped.

"Look, Turner, I've been a bit more involved with your shenanigans lately, so, like it or not, I'm obligated to coming with you." Jorgen frowned.

Trixie gave a nod as she turned to Timmy. "It's probably for the best, Timmy. We did say we'd make the final wish a great one."

"Good point." Timmy grinned... before snapping his fingers. "Hey, why don't we invite AJ, Chester and Veronica on the tour as well!"

Jorgen just stared at the two humans dumbfounded, before giving a loud laugh, causing the couple to glare at him. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other, before turning to Timmy as Wanda said, "Sport, I don't know if bringing your friends along for a trip is such a good idea..."

"Believe me, Wanda, we know what we're doing. Besides, we can just say you're aliens from a distant planet or something. It's worked well in the past, what's stopping it from working now?"

Jorgen stopped laughing as he thought about it. "You have a point. Very well. I'll be waiting for when the wish is granted. Do not disappoint me, Turner."

With that said, the large fairy disappeared as the four people stood alone as Trixie looked around.

"What do you think?" Trixie asked.

"VACATION!" Cosmo yelled randomly in excitement as Wanda grinned.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it in style! Are you ready for the wish?" Wanda asked.

Timmy and Trixie looked at each other as Trixie grinned, "You do the honors, my handsome buck-toothed boy. You're the one who had them the longest."

"Right!" Timmy grinned as he took a deep breath. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that me, Trixie, AJ, Chester, Veronica, Jorgen, and you guys had the most adventurous tour we could ever be on... right now!"

Cosmo and Wanda grinned as they raised their wands up in the air, beginning to glow, as the most wonderful, yet dangerous adventure was just about to begin...

* * *

And that's the end of the third chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, the tour bus arrives and Timmy, Trixie and friends enter inside! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. The Tour Is About To Begin

After a little break, I'm back with a new chapter, so let's get on with it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the Turner household, Chester, Veronica and AJ were going out of the limo as AJ was sitting outside, on his phone, giving a text, with the two blondes looking over in concern as Veronica asked, "Like, do you think those two are okay?"

"I know they take a little while, but not quite this long." Chester noted as he turned to his girlfriend. "Do you think we should go in and check?"

"I don't think so, my little braceface." Veronica said as she pulled her boyfriend closer to her. "I know the two have a little odd clash every now and again, but it's usually resolved a couple seconds later. Trust me, you've seen them, like, Trixie's going to disagree with whatever Timmy suggests, the two of them have a tiff, they lock lips, they instantly forgive each other and come to a compromise."

Chester raised an eyebrow as he turned to Veronica, who returned the look with a look of confusion. "Like, what? Just because I'm not chasing after Trixie's boy anymore doesn't mean I can't tell what their relationship is like."

"Hmmm..." Chester paused as he started to think about it, before turning to AJ. "AJ, what do you think about this? Dude?"

"Huh?" AJ asked as he looked up from his phone, looking at the two. Chester rolled his eyes as the genius kid glared at him. "Oh, what? I have to keep my girlfriend up on the know once in a while."

"Oh, your little pen-pal, hm?" Chester rolled his eyes. "I suppose it's the only thing keeping you company while I have a sweet girlfriend by my side!"

"Awww..." Veronica blushed as Chester squeezed her hand.

"Give me a break, dude!" AJ frowned as he put the phone aside. "Ever since you and Timmy managed to win the hearts of two of the most popular girls in school, I feel like I've been a... a... third wheel. At least when I talk with Chloe, she's understanding and feels the same way I do."

"AJ, listen." Chester said as he let go of Veronica's hand momentarily. "First of all, dude, you're the one who linked me and Ronnie in the first place, so don't go off saying I won her on my own. Second, I'm not trying to make you feel like a third wheel. You're still our friend, and that's what matters."

"Maybe so, but..." AJ lowered his eyelids down as he looked depressed. "I suppose I'd like a girl of my own too, so I don't feel left out. I mean, we have Timmy's unexplained growth spurt and Trixie doesn't have to bend down and kiss Timmy every time we go out. And Chester, you seem to be growing more taller every day."

Veronica giggled as she pulled out a large ruler from the car and put it next to Chester as she was looking at the measurements. She giggled as she said, "You grew two more inches since we've been out, my little braceface."

"Maybe a few more, and we can finally lock eyes equally in height, Ronnie." Chester laughed a little as Veronica bent over and let him run his hands over her hair.

"But I guess I'm feeling a little blue... I need a little more than just something to do. I like to have fun with you guys, but... a new girlfriend would be just as great!" AJ explained.

Chester and Veronica looked at each other, before looking back at AJ as he looked at his phone, giving a grin. "Oh, Chloe responded back! Heh, she took a little selfie with a monster she befriended. Take a look!"

AJ turned the phone around as both blondes looked over. Indeed, next to a smiling orange fish monster was a young blonde girl around the same age as Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ and Veronica, in equal height to Chester and AJ. She had blonde hair, a chip on her tooth, a pink bow, a yellow and purple dress and pink sandals. AJ gave a happy sigh as he looked at the photo. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Like, I don't know. She seems like the type that might ruin something she touches." Veronica frowned.

"Come on, Veronica!" AJ frowned. "I get it, you have some doubts, but I'm sure if you guys just gave her a chance, there's more to her than the selfies she does."

"Still, dude, just be a little wary." Chester said just as Timmy and Trixie came out of the house, Trixie whistling over to them.

"Hey guys!" Timmy called out as the three kids looked up.

"Timmy, there you are!" Chester smiled as he and AJ met up with Timmy to do their secret handshake, with Trixie and Veronica giving a laugh as they rolled their eyes.

"So, like, we're ready to hit the movies, huh?" Veronica said.

"About that. We were thinking... instead of doing the movies today, why don't we go somewhere interesting?" Trixie asked.

"Interesting? What's more interesting than going to a movie?" Veronica asked in curiosity... before her eyes widened in interest. "Shoe shopping?"

"Actually, I was thinking we'd get out of Dimmsdale for a while, explore the new heights and beyond." Trixie smiled.

Chester and AJ, hearing this, looked confused as they turned to Timmy, who was sharing a similar smile to Trixie's. Chester frowned as he asked, "Okay, dude, what were you and Trixie talking about? Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know yet, but wherever we're going, it's bound to be good!" Timmy grinned as he looked up at the sky.

Before his friends could even ask, they heard a sound coming from nearby. Timmy and Trixie looked up and gasped as Trixie said, in a very convincing act, "Look! What's that up there?"

"Huh?" Chester, AJ and Veronica looked up just in time as coming down from the sky was a large floating bus, that looked like it seated a good amount of people... just enough for Timmy, Trixie and their friends. The five watched as the bus reversed itself and landed down on the ground as Timmy and Trixie nodded towards each other, with Veronica, AJ and Chester looking just as confused.

"What is that?" Chester asked. "Is that a UFO?"

"Shaped like a school bus?" AJ said.

"Like, cool!" Veronica reacted with her eyes shining wide open.

Timmy and Trixie could only nod as the bus opened up as sitting down in the driver's seat was a familiar large fairy, disguised as a bus driver. Jorgen Von Strangle turned his head as he called out, "Seatbelts, everyone!"

AJ, Chester and Veronica couldn't believe their eyes as they looked at the large bus driver as Chester asked, "Uh, what are you?"

Jorgen smirked as he was readily preparing the lines Timmy and Trixie had prepared for him. "Greetings, fellow Earthlings. Welcome to the Space Airlines. I am your tour guide, Jorgen Von Strangle, and I am... from far out there!"

"A tour guide?" AJ asked. "To space? I didn't think there was life on other planets! Everything I heard about is... is..." AJ's eyes lit up in happiness. "...true!"

Timmy coughed as he turned towards Jorgen and said, "Gee, this bus can really take us anywhere in the world."

"Anywhere at all." Jorgen smirked. "But I warn you, once you get back to home, you may never even remember the experience."

"Not remember it?" Chester noted the strange sentence.

"Never mind that now. Know that you will be looking at very interesting planets far, FAR beyond the solar system of the world!" Jorgen explained.

"Just a minute." Veronica said as she pulled Trixie and the boys aside. Once she was sure she was speaking in private, she leaned down, "What do you guys think?"

"Ronnie, come on! Obviously, that guy is a real alien, a friendly one who's giving us the chance to explore the wonders of the universe! How can we not go?" Chester said in excitement.

"I'm just as equally excited!" AJ smiled. " I can't wait to go out on this adventure, it'll be so fun!"

"But guys, like, I don't think I can trust this bus driver at all!" Veronica said nervously as she looked over to an impatient Jorgen Von Strangle, who looked ready to punch somebody's lights out. "He looks like a strong man who might easily annihilate us."

"I know he looks scary looking at first glance, but I'm sure... when you get to know him, he's actually a nice person on the outside, just very strict, that's all." Timmy smiled.

"How do you figure that?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

Trixie laughed a bit as she put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Veronica, you worry too much. Don't worry, I'm sure things will be fine. Besides, it's just as the boys are saying, how often do we get this chance?"

"Trixie, like, you're a wonderful friend, I've learned to accept this tomboyish side of you, but this is beyond even me..." Veronica paused.

"It could be our only chance." Chester said as he looked up to Veronica. "Come on, Ronnie, come with us? Do it for me?"

Veronica looked over towards her boyfriend's cute face as he widened his eyes a bit. Veronica couldn't help but giggle as she said, "Oh, all right, I'm in."

"Sweet!" Timmy smiled as he turned towards Jorgen. "I think we're all ready to get on board, Jor- er, Mr. Strangle."

"About time. Now come on, we don't have all day!" Jorgen said as he motioned everyone to the bus, where Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as regular people, were already sitting. "Now, let's get on the road, shall we?"

As everyone was settling down in their seats, Jorgen sat down on the bus driver's side and started up the bus as he tried to get it up into position, trying to find the perfect spot as Jorgen called out, "Hang on to your seats, puny kids, we are about to go up and beyond!"

* * *

All the while, up in a large disco-shaped ball somewhere with an angry black mask on it, a screen was blaring out an alert as a certain large purple wearing life-sized action figured wearing a black mask and silver armor narrowed his eyes as he watched from the monitors... his target, Timmy Turner, leaving Earth with a few guests. "So, Timmy Turner has left his planet... good, all according to plan. Now to follow him and dispose of him once and for all..."

All of a sudden, the large action figure then picked up a small white dog toy from his pocket as he gave a little grin. "You hear that, Flipsie, we're about to go out for a while!"

The dog toy barked as it gave a few flips as the action figure gave a gleeful giggle... but not before the dog figure stopped flipping and barking slowly, causing the action figure to worry. "Flipsie?"

The action figure then checked under the dog toy as he opened up the compartment and frowned. "Ugh, dead batteries! Don't worry, Flipsie, fresh batteries are on the way!"

* * *

And with that, this chapter is done! How did you guys like it? And yep, the plot is now underway, and the main villain of the story has been introduced! I'm sure you guys are already interested now! By the way, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, feel free to send out a PM! Also, for the person that put up a TVTropes page of an earlier Fairly Oddparents story I done in my early years called 'A Lonely Girl', I would like to say, thanks for the TVTropes page on that! Here's hoping for more TVTropes pages based on my works! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Bus Talks

Sorry for taking so long, but due to a combination of being sick AND planning out a big story project that'll likely take me about a whole year or so to complete, I'm finally back to this story! And since the poll for January said that 'The Fairly Oddparents' was going to be my main story focuses for the year, and since it's the last Fairly OddParents story yet to be completed, I'm excited to get back in the groove! So, let's get right down to it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Veronica, Chester and AJ were looking towards each other as they felt the bus going up and up and out into the reaches of space as Chester looked out the window. "Dude... what sort of wacky bus trip is this?"

AJ looked out the window as his eyes widened in glee. "Come on, Chester, you got to pay attention once in a while. This space tour and looking at life from other planets, it's almost like... like..."

"Magic?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

AJ paused as he thought about it. "Nah, that's not the word I'm looking for."

"Well, whatever." Veronica said as she put her hand on Chester's and squeezed it. "We're out of the Earth's strato-thingy, and currently having the best time of our lives..." She fluttered her eyes as she looked at the young blonde boy. "You know, Chester, this is feeling very romantic right now..."

Chester blushed a bit as he looked over at his blonde haired girlfriend. "Well... yeah. I suppose it does."

Veronica planted a kiss on the cheek to Chester as the boy in braces gave a smile and a blush. AJ couldn't help but scoff as he turned to the side. "Lucky..."

Near the other end of the boss, sitting near the front were Timmy and Trixie as they were holding hands and looking out the window as Earth was slowly becoming a tiny dot. Timmy paused as he kept looking at the vast depths of space. "You know, it's funny."

"What's that?" Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You wouldn't even go near me or even sit in the same seat as me back when you were in your stressful, popular position." Timmy said as he turned to his girlfriend. "But yet, here we are. You're letting your true self come out, we're getting along better than before... and we're on a space tour with my fairies and their leader."

Jorgen coughed as he quickly said in a hushed voice, "Not the leader, just the commander. You want leaders, talk to the Fairy Council."

Timmy just stared at Jorgen with a bored look on his face as the strongest fairy bus driver looked surprised at the boy's nonchalant face. Jorgen then turned his head back to the road as he whispered, "I must be losing my touch."

Trixie gave a giggle as she cupped Timmy's face and laid a kiss on his lips, with Timmy kissing back before they separated. "You're a sweetie." She then paused as she looked down. "But you do realize the only reason this even happened at all was because of the truth serum, right?"

"Even then, no amount of truth serum would be enough to know that even after the adventures with stopping the Darkness, you still kept your memories of me and everyone in Fairy World." Timmy said with a smile. "Even after all these times I tried to impress you, you've always wanted to be with me, but you were afraid of your family and your friends. The serum may have helped your realization along, but they were choices you've ALWAYS wanted to make."

Trixie thought about it, before giving a small smile. "I guess when you say it like that..."

"Trixie Tang, when I first met you in kindergarten, I saw you not just because you were popular, but because of your sweet mind." Timmy smiled.

The black haired girl paused as she gave a blush. "Yeah, I think I remember our first meeting somewhat..."

Trixie gave a smile as she remembered a time when things were simple, when she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and basically raised spoiled. At first, she was just like other kids, bratty and wanting anything they desired, with parents trying to keep her happy as possible. She remembered the first time she met Timmy Turner, on the first day of kindergarten, who didn't think much of him at first. But she remembered just how much Timmy helped her bandage her knee when she skinned it on a playground rail. It was probably the first time Trixie saw a kindhearted person helping her out when nobody else did. She would have accepted his friendship the next day in a heartbeat had it not been for Tad, Chad and Veronica coming in and complimenting on how cool her 'clothes' were.

Trixie gave a sigh as she looked down. "The only regret I feel is that... well, I should have accepted your friendship right from the start..."

Timmy's face faltered down as he squeezed Trixie's hand. "You just wanted to be cool. I understood that. I just happened to be a very patient guy who really, REALLY liked you."

Trixie bit her lip a bit as she turned to the pink hatted boy. "I've always wondered, Timmy... why me? You could have totally went with another girl at any time, even after I rejected you... but you still stuck to me. Why?"

The boy in the pink shirt and hat paused as he thought about his answer. After a moment, he spoke, "Well... I guess it was because you were different. I never believed in the cooties stage most boys went through. And... when I saw you at kindergarten that day, I just felt like... we had a special connection. Even after you went with Tad and Chad over me, I still felt it deep in my heart that we still had that connection. That became a little more apparent when I started trying to impress you."

"You didn't need to..." Trixie said as she looked down. "...because I already know how good of a person you were, deep down. Everything you did to impress me and try to get closer to a state of power, I will admit, it was noble of you, but in actuality... I guess I wanted to be more like you."

"Trixie..." Timmy whispered as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"But now it's all over. Popularity doesn't matter anymore, not to me, not to Veronica, not to anybody here. People are people, and no type of people are the best in the world." Trixie explained. "So, the time you tried to make a movie, the time you wore those hip clothes, the time you dressed as a girl..."

"The time I wished that you and I were the only two people left in the world except for Cosmo and Wanda, and you went mad and obsessive that you tried to kill me." Timmy lowered his eyelids.

Trixie's eyes widened. "I tried to do what?"

"Uh, nothing!" Timmy grinned nervously, before shaking his head. "Anyway, I get what you're saying. And well... I guess you can say things are different now. And by tomorrow or the next day... things WILL be a bit different."

Trixie gave a nod as she and her boyfriend looked over at Cosmo and Wanda, who were conversing themselves. Trixie looked over to Timmy as she gave a nod. "So... after this wish, our memories will be wiped of Cosmo and Wanda... and all of Fairy World? I find that rather hard to believe. How could I forget about them? Wasn't the reason I didn't forget about them was because I fell in love with you?"

Timmy gave a sigh. "I think the Fairy Council can override something like this if a kid becomes old enough or becomes happy and doesn't need fairies anymore. Sometimes, it's instantaneous, other times, it takes a while. Just know that as long as it's one of those two things, Cosmo and Wanda will probably not be around me any longer."

"But that's not even fair." Trixie frowned as she looked over to Timmy. "I've been sharing them with you for... an entire year now. Why would they go away from us?"

Timmy bit his lip as he looked down. "Because you and I have found happiness with each other."

Trixie covered her mouth in surprise as she looked back to Cosmo and Wanda, who were still conversing.

Over at the bus seat, Wanda looked over towards Trixie, who quickly smiled and waved. The pink haired girl gave a sigh as she looked over towards her husband. "You know, Cosmo, we both knew this was going to happen at some point."

"The bus ride?" Cosmo asked in confusion.

"No, not the bus ride. Us leaving Timmy forever." Wanda whispered.

"Oh... that." Cosmo said as he looked down, sighing in depression. "Thanks, Wanda. Now I'm depressed."

"Oh, and you think I'm not?" Wanda frowned a bit, before sighing. "I'm sorry, honey. I know this was going to be hard for us, but you have to admit, we had a great run. After all, nobody can survive for ten seasons..." Wanda paused. "...of the past years."

"I know... but Timmy was my favorite god kid of all! To think, he was a little guy back when we surprised him out of that Magic 9-Ball!" Cosmo said as he looked down at the ground sadly. "Oh, why must all good things come to an end!"

Wanda sniffled a bit as she hugged her husband, both of them crying. "Oh, this is going to be the toughest battle we have to face!"

From above the seats, AJ, Chester and Veronica watched over the crying adults as Veronica turned to her friends, "Like, what do you think their problem is?"

AJ and Chester just shrugged in confusion.

"Hang on to your seats, we'll be stopping at our first world soon." Jorgen called out as everyone settled down and looked out to see a strange new world appearing before their eyes.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Yeah, I know that this was basically a friends talking on the bus chapter, but it has been a while, and the best way to get back into a story like this is having one of those moments. But next chapter, we'll be exploring the depths of one of the many first worlds on the tour... along with the appearance of a certain villain in Timmy's past! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
